


how the turntables

by 1813



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1813/pseuds/1813
Summary: Slowly, Hinata slides whatever it is up to the tip of his fingers, holding it between his forefinger and thumb. It twinkles for a split second and Sakusa opens his mouth to question it until his eyesreallyfocus on the bright little thing, and the realization of what it is hits him like a wave. A wave that is so strong it can bring a skyscraper down. A wave that probably feels like 600,000 yen.“Do you know where this came from?” Hinata asks, gaze flitting back and forth from the ring between his fingers to Sakusa’s face.Sakusa stares at the ring. The same ring he’s been looking for that was supposed to be in his sock drawer. Carefully, he answers, “..No.” And, well. It’s not a lie.As if subjected to a hex, Sakusa finds that the ring he bought three weeks ago for his supposed-to-be-flawless plan to propose tomorrow is gone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 248





	how the turntables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProustPerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/gifts).



> my birthday gift to myself and you as well. i got this idea from this [lovely prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) so thank you to its owner. also, gifted to blue because they’re pretty much my omihina ride-or-die. not betaread, the day my fics are betaread is the day i turn into a different man. anyway, enjoy 4.1k of homosexual mess sakusa!

As if subjected to a hex, Sakusa finds that the ring he bought three weeks ago for his supposed-to-be-flawless plan to propose _tomorrow_ is gone. 

It’s not in his sock drawer where he’s certain he had slipped the ring into only a few nights ago, nor is it in any of his other drawers for that matter. It isn’t underneath the entire drawer, too, and Sakusa is internally panicking at eight in the morning. He can almost hear his older sister’s voice in the back of his head, who had made an attempt to convince him to stop hiding the ring somewhere different every now and then _because there’s no way Hinata-kun would find it, anyway!_

Sakusa kind of wishes he heeded the advice, though he will never admit it out loud. If he listened, then he wouldn’t be forced to deal with an abrupt midlife crisis right now, nevermind how he’s only in his 20s. 

So, a missing ring— and less than twenty four hours to find it. That’s fine, he’s fine. He has dealt and is dealing with worse trouble, like still being in the same team as two of the world’s best idiots and the accidental three years he spent trying to confess to Hinata. The latter wasn’t real trouble, but Sakusa feels mortified whenever he remembers it had actually happened, mainly because he’s unable to grasp his former stupidity in all of those years. For all the things he excels in, he just happens to fall below average when it comes to love.

Love and not losing a ring, apparently.

“Omi?” a voice calls, sweet yet rough from sleep. Sakusa almost jumps at the sudden feeling of hands on his shoulders and hurriedly turns to see who it is. Unsurprisingly, it’s Hinata, but his heart races as if he had just been caught robbing a bank. _Guilt,_ Sakusa realizes a second after. The urge to apologize manifests out of nowhere, which he would love to do if it wasn’t for the fact Hinata is clueless about the upcoming proposal. Which also would maybe not happen at all if he doesn’t find the ring.

“You’re awake,” Sakusa says in lieu of a proper ‘good morning’. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind— he appears sleepy despite his long hours of well-deserved rest, eyes barely open. Hands falling from Sakusa’s shoulders to hold onto his waist instead, Hinata kills all distance between them and buries his face into Sakusa’s chest with a soft groan. Sakusa wraps his arms around the other’s smaller frame.

“What were you doing just now?” Hinata asks, voice muffled. 

Sakusa freezes, unconsciously tightening his hold around Hinata. “I was—” he pauses, unsure of what excuse to use. “I was deciding which pair of socks I’d wear today.” 

Hinata only hums in reply, half of his mind still luxuriating in dreamland to question the odd response. “Okay,” he says like a sweet, oblivious angel would. He pulls away from Sakusa’s chest to peer up at him, only struggling a little bit to keep his eyes open. “D’you want me to make breakfast or is it your turn now?”

“I’ll cook.” Sakusa answers. He does so way too quickly that it sounds like he said one word instead of two. He feels suspicious. Is he acting suspicious? Does _Hinata_ think he’s acting suspicious?

“Okay, thank you.” Hinata says before tugging him down to press a kiss on his cheek, and he trots out of the room as soon as he’s done. 

Sakusa is left to stand there, pressing his fingers to his cheek to chase remnants of the peck, forgetting about his problem until he doesn’t.

* * *

“So yer tellin’ me,” Atsumu drawls, clearly trying to suppress a laugh while working his way through his sentence. “Ya lost the ring ya were goin’ ta use to propose to Shouyou-kun.”

Sakusa tries to acknowledge his effort in not laughing. He’s trying, really, it’s just difficult to appreciate anything associated with Atsumu if it isn’t his admittedly brilliant tosses. At least Bokuto, who’s all cuddled up against Atsumu’s side, looks genuinely concerned for Sakusa and the situation he’s been forced to handle. A frown takes up a good portion of Bokuto’s face, gradually turning into a full pout. His hair also seems to be drooping.

“What are you going to do?” Bokuto asks as he takes the glass of water that Atsumu offers. They’re sharing one glass and Sakusa thinks they’re vile for it, but reminds himself he has something worse to worry about. 

“I don’t know,” Sakusa grunts. “I might replace it.”

“That’s smart,” says Osamu, who’s also here since they’re in his onigiri shop. He’s fresh from the kitchen and he’s holding two plates, onigiris neatly placed on both. He places the plates down in front of them. “But ya spent so much on the ring didn’tcha?” 

Sakusa purses his lips, considering the question. It’s true; anyone who knows of his plan also knows how much money he spent on the ring alone. So he’s 600,000 yen poorer, who cares?

Deep inside, he’s aware Hinata probably won’t care all that much about the ring’s price. He would just be delighted that Sakusa is proposing in the first place— and, okay, that’s the reason why Sakusa had gone ahead and bought a diamond ring without a second thought. Hinata deserves the best, that’s all. But that ‘best’ has completely vanished a day before the proposal, and now he’s secretly seeking advice from his teammates and one of his teammate’s twin brother.

“I’m not sure if I have any other option.” Sakusa mutters, yanking his mask down to his chin with a finger. He might as well have an onigiri while he’s here. Miya Osamu is a culinary genius, it’d be rude to not eat one. 

“Ya can always propose on another day,” Osamu suggests, hands on his hips. “Just look for the ring first. If ya really can’t find it, then replacin’ it works.”

“Naw, yer missin’ the point, ‘Samu,” Atsumu wags a finger. There’s rice on one corner of his mouth. Sakusa’s certain Bokuto and Osamu can see it as well, but no one says anything. “Omi-kun wants— _needs_ to propose tomorrow ‘cause it’ll be the tenth.”

Osamu cocks an eyebrow. “What about the tenth?” he asks, looking at Atsumu before he quickly redirects his gaze to Sakusa. “Special day?”

Sakusa nods. He doesn’t remember telling Atsumu why he picked the tenth, though. Must’ve figured it out by himself for whatever reason, or maybe Hinata had told Atsumu why the number ten is so special to them at some point. Either way, Atsumu is obviously a well-versed scholar on the subject of his relationship. Too educated for it to be comfortable, maybe.

“There’s always next month’s tenth?” Osamu taps his chin, head tilting ever so slightly. Sakusa appreciates how he’s trying to help.

“Sure,” Sakusa says, “but I don’t think I can wait for that long..”

“D’aw. Yer kinda a sap, aren’tcha?” Osamu’s mouth curls into a lopsided smile, teasing. “Well, maybe there’s a chance ya will find it later. Buy another one early in the mornin’ tomorrow if ya can’t, since yer rich like that.”

Sakusa nods slowly, finding the idea plausible. If all else fails, then he’ll just do that— it’s his best bet and last resort all at once. “Thanks.” He tells Osamu. Osamu waves a dismissive hand in response. Sakusa decides he now has a preferred Miya twin, and he might just make him the best man in his wedding. In his head, he apologizes to Komori but doesn’t actually mean it.

“If there’s anything we can do for you, just tell us, Omi-Omi!” Bokuto chirps after picking the piece of grain off Atsumu’s mouth. 

“Yaknow, maybe it’s a sign, Omi-kun.” Atsumu says, looking thoughtful for once. Thoughtful for the wrong reason, that is. Sakusa’s eyebrows draw in together, as he’s perplexed at what Atsumu is implying.

“Sign of _what.”_

“A sign that Shouyou-kun—”

“Hey, guys!” enters Hinata himself, bursting through the shop’s doors with a megawatt smile across his even brighter features. Sakusa feels his shoulders drop in an instant and hears Atsumu snicker, but can’t bring himself to care about someone like Atsumu when Hinata is washing his worries away with only his presence. “Sorry I’m late,” Hinata huffs, settling next to Sakusa. “Got caught up about something with Kuroo-san.”

“Ya have been involved in a shit ton of projects already, Shou-kun. Should we be worried?” Atsumu comments, handing a plate over to Hinata’s side of the long counter. It has one onigiri on it. Sakusa takes the plate and sets it down in front of Hinata, shooting him a small smile in the process. Hinata grins back before thanking him, his hands immediately taking hold of the rice ball.

“Nah, it’s all good. ‘M actually having a lot of fun.” Hinata says after taking a big bite. “Anyway, enough about me. What were you guys talking about?”

Atsumu cracks another grin at that, and Sakusa glares at him. Thankfully, Bokuto gets a word in before Atsumu does— sometimes Bokuto isn’t the best at keeping secrets, but he’s reliable all the same. He wouldn’t accidentally reveal Sakusa’s plan. Just might hint at it without realizing. “Omi-Omi was talking about you!”

“Ooh, really?” Hinata nudges Sakusa with the end of his elbow, wide smile intact on his pretty face. Despite his confident display, there’s a touch of scarlet spreading across his cheeks that Sakusa doesn’t fail to notice. “Babe, you talk about me? That’s so embarrassing.” 

“We’re dating.”

“Still! What about me though?”

“Nothin’ ya should worry ‘bout.” Osamu butts in, sliding a tall glass of water towards Hinata. Hinata smiles appreciatively behind the glass as he brings it towards his lips, tipping the liquid in and swallowing with ease. 

“But why do I feel like all of you are keeping a secret from me?” He asks while bringing the glass back down onto the wooden surface, one of his eyebrows raised. Sakusa ignores the curious stare boring holes into his face and decides the ceiling is rather interesting, all of his attention diverted towards it.

“We all have secrets, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu says. He says Shouyou-kun so much he might as well make it his motto in life, Sakusa thinks. “Secrets that’ll eventually come out… maybe ya will know tomorrow.”

“Huh,” Hinata offers, about to take another bite out of the already half-eaten onigiri in his hands. His eyes never leave Sakusa. “Weirdly wise and specific of you, Atsumu-san, but ‘kay.”

Atsumu only smiles, eyes closed and all. He also has his hands tucked under his chin, and he’s tapping his ring finger in a not so subtle way. 

It takes a lot of effort for Sakusa to not make an exasperated noise.

* * *

“You weren’t telling them embarrassing stories of me, were you?” Hinata asks as soon as they step into their shared apartment.

With the door shut behind him, Sakusa begins to undress himself of his jacket before hanging it onto a hook. He extends a hand out to take Hinata’s jacket too, which he receives not even a second later. He puts it up next to his own. “Uh,” he says, not having the courage to meet Hinata’s eyes as they settle into their spacious living room. “Not really.”

Hinata makes a questioning noise. “If you say so. Are you okay, by the way?” He steps closer and takes Sakusa’s face into his warm and very capable hands, forcing the taller man to initiate eye contact. The gentlest smile dances its way onto his lips, reassuring in all of its entirety. If possible, Sakusa would be goo on the floor by now. Hinata leans closer until their faces are mere centimeters apart. “You look like you’re going through something. You can tell me, you know.”

Sakusa presses his lips against Hinata’s. When he pulls back, Hinata is a bit wide-eyed at first, then he recovers from whatever shock he just went through. “I’m alright, don’t worry too much.” Sakusa mumbles, breath still fanning the other’s parted mouth. Hinata stops balancing himself on the tip of his toes in order to create space between them. The tips of his ears look slightly red. 

“Cool cool cool,” Hinata withdraws his hands from Sakusa’s face and takes a careful step back. “Let me know if anything bothers you. I’m going to take a bath.” 

“Okay. Have a good one.” Sakusa says. He watches as Hinata leaves the room to head inside another with an evident spring in his steps, clearly pleased about something. The second he’s gone from sight, Sakusa’s concern about the whole ordeal of a missing ring consumes him again. 

The remaining hours of the day don’t seem a lot to find a ring, but there’s a chance he might just get his fortune back.

* * *

The ring isn’t in the living room either; it isn’t under the couch or under the table or under the rug to be specific. Sakusa doesn’t find it magically tucked between his cleaning supplies on the room’s sole shelf too, which is disappointing. He’s disappointed in _himself_ for losing the ring and not having a single idea how it happened. He swears to no one in particular that he had last hidden it in his sock drawer, but it still isn’t there when he checks for the fifteenth time of the day.

As he steps out of the bedroom and into the living room again, Hinata emerges from the bathroom, a funny coincidence. Droplets of water drip from his bright hair and disappear into the towel on his shoulders, and he’s already clad in clean clothes. Sakusa eyes Hinata’s shirt, just because it’s at least two times larger than Hinata’s size and he’s certain that’s the shirt he was searching for a month ago. 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Hinata asks him as he walks over and bumps their shoulders together. “I was thinking of making curry.”

Sakusa takes the towel from Hinata’s shoulders to place it over his head, taking it upon himself to dry Hinata’s hair properly. “Curry sounds nice.” he says, putting aside the ring problem for a brief moment to seek solace in Hinata’s existence. 

“Curry it is!” Hinata retrieves the towel from Sakusa’s hands and hangs it over his shoulder again, and it’ll probably leave a damp spot on his shirt if he forgets it there later on. “I’ll start preparing after I facetime Natsu and mom. They _really_ miss me, apparently.”

“Take all the time you need, I can wait.”

“Thanks, but it shouldn’t take too long. I’ll be back.” Hinata quickly slips away, sparing a glance towards Sakusa over his shoulder with a small, unnecessary but adorable wave before he enters their bedroom and shuts the door behind him, leaving Sakusa alone once more.

With nothing else to do except to search for the reason behind the great decline of his bank balance, Sakusa decides to look in the kitchen since he last hid the ring under the kitchen sink before his sock drawer. It’s not there. Because it’s supposed to be in his sock drawer. But the ring isn’t in his sock drawer— it’s nowhere at all, actually, as if it was just a figment of his imagination. He seriously doubts that, considering the 600,000 yen decrease from his card is very much real.

He peers into every cupboard they own just in case and finds only more disappointment. Disappointment in every clean corner and all inches of space, with not a single diamond ring to be seen even if he squints. Although he isn’t one to give up, as someone who has always valued seeing things through the end whatever they may be, Sakusa begins to consider the thought that he may not find it at all by the end of the night. Proceeding with Osamu’s idea is slowly but surely becoming the endgame.

He returns to the living room with heavy weight on his shoulders and a sinking heart. There’s still the bathroom to look into, but he doesn’t remember ever tucking the ring somewhere in that specific room since he was afraid it might end up in the toilet one way or another. 

He settles down onto the couch, wanting— needing to collect his thoughts. It’s quiet, save for Hinata’s voice that bleeds through the paper-thin walls, which Sakusa doesn’t mind all that much. It’s perfectly peaceful all the same, and he finds himself lost in his head not even a minute after. 

Better see what time the jewelry store opens. Should he buy the same ring as before, or does he invest in an entirely different one? Lower price? Higher price?

For all the brainpower he uses to mull over the possible choices, Sakusa fails to note the way Hinata’s voice suddenly dies down. He doesn’t hear the murmur of _“Hold on, Natsu, I’m gonna ask Omi about something. Okay, I’ll say hi to him for you. Tell mom I’ll call back later.”_ and doesn’t notice how Hinata pads into the living room, doesn’t notice Hinata at all until Hinata calls his name.

Sakusa’s gaze flickers up to catch Hinata’s. “Shou,” he breathes out, surprised by the other’s abrupt entrance. “You’re done facetiming?”

“Oh, yeah. For now, at least. I told them I’d call back later.” Hinata tells him, then he looks somewhere else. He’s looking at his hand that he has up close to his face, even though Sakusa’s a hundred percent certain Hinata has 20/20 vision and that he doesnʼt need to narrow his eyes so much to figure something out like the way heʼs doing so right now. There’s obviously something on his palm, too small for Sakusa to see what it is. 

His curiosity naturally races ahead. “What’s that?” 

Slowly, Hinata slides whatever it is up to the tip of his fingers, holding it between his forefinger and thumb. It twinkles for a split second and Sakusa opens his mouth to question it until his eyes _really_ focus on the bright little thing, and the realization of what it is hits him like a wave. A wave that is so strong it can bring a skyscraper down. A wave that probably feels like 600,000 yen.

“Do you know where this came from?” Hinata asks, gaze flitting back and forth from the ring between his fingers to Sakusa’s face.

Sakusa stares at the ring. The same ring he’s been looking for that was supposed to be in his sock drawer. Carefully, he answers, “..No.” And, well. It’s not a lie.

_“Kiyoomi.”_

“Where did you even get that?” He asks back. He sounds more calm than what he truly feels. It’s kind of a mastered skill for him now, however— being calm. Valuing peace of mind and adopting the mindset that comes with it. Peace, he thinks, should always be held with high importance. Sakusa ignores the small voice in the back of his head that tells him he’s beginning to ramble in his own head out of nerves, because constant denial is his second mindset.

Hinata wrinkles his nose. He keeps turning the ring over, seemingly in disbelief that it exists in the first place. The ring shimmers beneath the light in return, and Sakusa wants to see it on Hinata’s finger where it should be. “It was in my sock drawer?” 

_“Your_ sock drawer?” Sakusa parrots. 

“Yes? _My_ sock drawer,” Hinata says, voice tinged with bewilderment. “Is it supposed to be somewhere else?”

Yeah, _my_ sock drawer, Sakusa doesn’t say.

Instead he purses his lips. The room mysteriously turns warm, which he chooses not to question since he’s already in the middle of questioning ten other things all at once. In the end, he’s unable to come up with a proper answer, and Hinata stares at him like he _knows._ And Sakusa doesn’t doubt he does.

Lips stretching into a smile and diamond ring still in his clutch, Hinata eventually trails over and sits right next to Sakusa. Sakusa presses himself even more into his side of the couch as Hinata leans in, splaying his free hand over Sakusa’s thigh. Sakusa thinks his face may be burning. “It’s okay, Omi,” Hinata mumbles, eyes holding all the comfort in the world. “You can tell me.”

Like a man under a spell, which he probably is, Sakusa fesses up with surprising ease. “I was going to propose to you. Tomorrow.” 

At least ten different emotions play out on Hinata’s face, like he was expecting the confession but not, but also he was. He takes a rather deep breath in, and Sakusa unconsciously mirrors the inhale, exhales when Hinata does as well. “You were going to propose to me. Tomorrow.” Hinata repeats. “Really?” He follows up, as if the ring that was going to be given to him tomorrow when he’s proposed to _tomorrow_ isn’t in his hand.

“Yes,” Sakusa keeps still as Hinata inches even closer. “You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“Sorry,” Hinata says and he sounds like he means it, despite the unwavering smile on his face. Actually, his smile seems a bit suspicious up close— it’s the same smile he wears on court when he’s about to engineer an impressive play, Sakusa recognizes. Slightly feral but also kind of really mesmerizing, a smile that tends to unravel across his face especially when he’s asking for something almost impossible from Miya. 

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one who misplaced it,” Sakusa trails off, chewing on the insides of his cheek for a moment. “Though I’m not sure what I’ll do now. It was going to be a surprise— as all proposals are.”

“I _am_ surprised!”

 _“Tomorrow,”_ Sakusa reminds him dryly. “You were supposed to be surprised tomorrow, not today.”

“Gwah, well.”

“Well?”

Hinata wets his lips, the same way he would when he’s anticipating a toss. “Do you want it back?”

Sakusa opens his mouth. Shuts it for a millisecond to wonder about it since the ring is for Hinata anyway, before he decides that yes, he’d like the ring back please because he still wants to propose. “I do.”

The upward curl of the corners of Hinata’s lips never falters as he slides off the couch in one smooth motion, lowering himself down onto one knee. What’s happening doesn’t dawn on Sakusa until Hinata takes his hand, smile turning cheeky but sincerity still kept, and he asks: 

“Will you marry me?”

Sakusa blinks, expecting a _‘just kidding!’_ to follow. 

“What,” he says when it doesn’t come. “You’re asking _me_ to marry you?”

“Yes?” Hinata wrinkles his nose, now looking as puzzled as Sakusa feels. Truthfully, there’s also a light flutter in his chest, although he won’t be one to admit that out loud unless his face is already speaking for him because it _burns._

“Why?” Sakusa ends up saying. He acknowledges it’s kind of a stupid question.

“The same reason you want to marry me?” Hinata’s head tips to one side. _Like a puppy,_ some unevolved portion of Sakusa’s brain supplies, completely putting aside the current situation. 

“Okay, makes sense,” he says before they fall into a period of silence once more. He speaks again once his brain actually cooperates, having processed the position he’s in. “You’re asking me to marry you with a ring I bought.” 

“Yes,” Hinata tilts his chin up. “So, will you marry me?”

Sakusa’s entire face grows impossibly hotter— why did the question have to sound so.. _good?_ “The ring is for you.”

“Exactly. I own it if it’s for me, which meeeans.. I can give it to you.” Hinata holds the ring up with an expectant glint in his eyes and draws Sakusa’s hand closer, planting a kiss on every knuckle. 

Sakusa’s eyes wander elsewhere, all of his courage and capability to hold Hinata’s stare suddenly nonexistent. “If I say yes, will I still be able to propose to you?”

“Who says you can’t?”

“..You’ll still let me?”

“Of course! You can take the ring off tomorrow then propose to me. I’ll even act surprised if you want me to.” Hinata says, so casually too, like he’s talking about the weather. He beams, bright and sweet and perfect teeth on display. _“So,_ would you like to spend the rest of your life with me, Omi?”

Sakusa’s pretty sure this isn’t how it was meant to go and proposals don’t work the way they’re doing it. But they’ve always done things in their own style, too, and looking at Hinata now, Sakusa is also pretty sure he wants Hinata to stay with him all his life. So he decides rules aren’t shit, not when Hinata’s proposing to him with a ring he’ll use to propose to Hinata the day after, and he leans in to kiss Hinata on the lips. “Probably.” He says after he pulls away, heartbeat thrumming in his ears all the while.

When Hinata slides the ring onto his finger, it ends up stuck halfway through.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it all the way here. kudos and comments are loved and tucked into bed every night by me. 
> 
> i’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/msbys21) if you want to say a quick hello. until next time!


End file.
